<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【左佳】Evil flower by xxxxsuozi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932151">【左佳】Evil flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi'>xxxxsuozi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, OOC, 百合, 监狱play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>带恶人X2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>左佳 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【左佳】Evil flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“起床了起床了，还躺着干什么。”<br/>
大早上不知道几点，天还刚刚亮，看管的人便吆喝着她们起床，手里的警棍“哐哐哐”地敲在铁门上，声音又响又烦人。<br/>
“破求烦的很。”有人小声的抱怨道。</p><p>新的一天开始了。</p><p>唐莉佳仍然不太适应这里的生活，这几天她除了必要的时候基本没有开口说过话，她本来就不是一个擅长社交的人，而在她看来监狱里的人都是穷凶极恶，她也不太敢跟别人去搭话。按理来说新来的犯人都会少不了被一番刁难，不过嘛...杀人犯除外，这个身份倒是为她无形中抵挡了不少麻烦。<br/>
毕竟没人想去惹一个杀过人的家伙，万一逼急了谁知道会发生什么呢？</p><p>唉，等...等六年后她就可以出去了，她还年轻，她等得起。但即使是这么安慰自己，唐莉佳还是会止不住地感到悲凉和难过。那个渣男...毁了她的一切，就算是死了，也要拖她下水。每每想到这是，唐莉佳都会涌上一股难以压抑的愤怒，但是愤怒过后更多的是无奈...</p><p>唐莉佳本来有一个美满的家庭，而一切灾祸都来源于她的前男友，他诱导她的父亲赌博，输光了家里的钱，还负债累累，母亲在悲痛欲绝之下跟父亲离了婚，当她知道这一切是已经为时已晚。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈的死性不改是吧？在不把东西交出来我几天就弄死你！”<br/>
循着声音的来源，唐莉佳看向了洗手间。地上躺着一个女人，比她早入狱几天，犯了偷窃罪，虽然她说自己是冤枉的，可监狱里没人会听你辩解。她看到一只手揪住了那个女人的头发，随后是“啪啪”两声清脆的耳光，女人颤抖着，好像在抽泣，背影看起来有点可怜，但没人伸出援手。<br/>
因为另外一个人是出了名的...恶人。左婧媛。听说也是杀人入狱，比她早来一年，但属实是个带恶人，她是被迫反杀，而左婧媛是故意杀人，仗着家里有权有势，在监狱也是随意欺压他人，而狱警们大多数时候都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，没人想去触霉头。</p><p>反正，唐莉佳可不希望自己与她发生太多交集，她只想安安心心度过六年，等到出去之后...她能做什么呢？世界发展日新月异...也许想的太远了，她沉下眼眸，第一次觉得未来如此渺茫。<br/>
唐莉佳收回了目光，她不是什么很有正义感的人，也没打算去帮那个可怜虫————即使她和其他人一样都知道那个女人什么都没做。<br/>
可她不知道，就在她转身的那一刹那，施暴者抬起头来看向了她，左婧媛脸上还挂着笑，在别人眼中与恶魔无异，她的目光在人群中锁定了那个瘦弱的背影，起身踢了两脚那个倒霉女人，“下次见到我，记得绕着走。”<br/>
她已经失了兴致，更何况，她好像找到了一个更有趣的人。</p><p> </p><p>其实监狱的生活并没有想象的那么糟。至少她不用忧心别的事情，但无聊确实是很无聊，每天的日子都在不断重复，唐莉佳也没有交到什么朋友，每天看左婧媛欺负人倒成了她生活里的唯一一点乐子。<br/>
唐莉佳觉得自己可能真的不太正常。</p><p>生活是单调无趣的，但左婧媛总能给她带来惊喜...哦不，只有惊没有喜。</p><p>“啊...啊哈...”<br/>
唐莉佳发誓下次开门的时候她一定会先看清楚门牌。所以他妈现在到底是个什么鬼情况？<br/>
看着床上的人面若红霞，一只手正握着自己的胸，而另一只手...咳咳，对方的目光犀利，正一动不动地看着她。<br/>
她这是坏了别人的“好事”！唐莉佳突然反应了过来，赶忙转移了自己的视线，心里祈祷着左婧媛没看清楚自己的脸，赶忙开口道歉，同时准备退出去。</p><p>“对不起，你走错，哦不是，我走错了...”<br/>
“过来。”左婧媛打断了她。<br/>
“啊？什...什么？”唐莉佳愣在了原地，不确定自己是不是耳朵听错了，一时间进也不是退也不是。<br/>
“我叫你过来。”<br/>
左婧媛也不恼，而是又重复了一遍，她脸上的表情似笑非笑，让唐莉佳心里更加没了底。<br/>
怎么办...唐莉佳不敢去看左婧媛，心里也在想这个人难道就没有一点羞耻心吗？她这么大个人在这看着...虽然都是女人，但是这...</p><p>唐莉佳虽然还在胡思乱想，但由于害怕，还是迈着僵硬的步子向左婧媛走去，希望她能喊停。<br/>
在她走近的时候，左婧媛突然起身抓住了她的肩膀把她往床上带去，唐莉佳反应不过来，只觉得眼前一花，随后手上的触感让她又羞又惊，她触电似的收回了手，想要赶紧爬起来，可左婧媛却死死的抓着她不放手。<br/>
冷汗爬满了脊背，唐莉佳的心思乱作一团，监狱里的空气有些闷热，她突然觉得呼吸困难，两只眼睛也无助地看着左婧媛。</p><p>“帮我。”<br/>
“帮帮我。”<br/>
耳朵嗡嗡作响，却还是听到了左婧媛的声音，唐莉佳整个人都僵住了，迟钝的思维跟不上事情的发展，只能呆愣愣地任由左婧媛抓着她的手往身下带。<br/>
直到触摸到一点湿润时，唐莉佳才回魂似的吓得想要收回手，但左婧媛威胁的声音又在耳旁响起，“想走就先帮我解决了。”</p><p>解决...怎么解决？唐莉佳茫然地看着自己的手，后知后觉的反应过来左婧媛是什么意思。“这...这个...”她的脸像是雾气升腾一样红了起来，说实话她也没跟男朋友做过，平时除了洗澡也不会摸那个地方，更何况...摸别人的？<br/>
但她又不敢违逆左婧媛的意思，带着几分好奇，唐莉佳深呼吸了一口气，顺着左婧媛的动作把中指挤入了那个潮湿的洞口。<br/>
软软的？热热的？唐莉佳一时间找不到合适的词来形容，她看着左婧媛那张平日里总是挂着坏笑的脸在此时露出了似是难耐似是舒爽的表情，哪还有那不可一世的模样。不知道是出于什么心理，唐莉佳壮着胆子试着把指节深入了一截，里面好像更挤了，那小小的穴口好像在呼吸似的微微翕动着咬着她的手指，像是个吸奶的小孩，左婧媛也传来了难以克制的低哼声，唐莉佳觉得自己突然找到了窍门，她没有丝毫犹豫一下自就把整个中指都送了进去。</p><p>“呜...你...”左婧媛整个人猛的抖了一下，紧随着身体的肌肉也开始收缩，她本来就瘦，这么一下子两边的肋骨全凸了出来，把唐莉佳吓了一跳。<br/>
她正想开口道歉，却听见了左婧媛有些虚弱的声音，“你...你动一动...”<br/>
霎时间，唐莉佳脸上的红晕迅速蔓延到了耳朵，她咽了咽口水，神情是少有的慌张，就这么眼睁睁地看着左婧媛带着她的手抽出一点点，然后又猛的带回去。<br/>
在第二次进去时她的指尖感到了一股吸力，内里的软肉疯狂咬着手指想要把它吞进去，唐莉佳的心跳莫名的开始加速，她模仿起左婧媛教她的动作，一点点探索起另一个女孩的身体，同时她分出精力，用余光去偷偷看左婧媛的表情。<br/>
平时恶横的狱霸难得显现出几分女儿家的娇羞，那双琥珀似棕色瞳孔化出了甜蜜的糖水，顺着她浅红的眼角流了出来，流过她微鼓的脸肌，而后分出了枝节，一条顺着左婧媛的嘴角润湿在了她紧闭的嘴唇上，另一条则是流过她下颚消失在了后面的黑发中。</p><p>“怎么样？”就在唐莉佳看着那条泪痕发神的时候，左婧媛突然起身勾住了她的脖子，那灼热的气息全扑打在了她的脸上，那张缓缓喘着气的嘴里突然冒出这么一句没头没脑的话。<br/>
“什...什么？”<br/>
“我问你...做爱的感觉怎么样？”左婧媛的一只手搭在她的腰上，她们现在看起来就像是一对亲密的恋人，互相依偎在一起做着最亲近的事。<br/>
“我，我不知道。”<br/>
“不，你知道。”左婧媛捉住了她的另一只手，往自己的身上放，微凉的指尖触碰到滚烫的皮肤时左婧媛不经打了个机灵，但她仍然没有放开那只手的意思。左婧媛很瘦，胸部并不是很大，但也是恰到好处的小巧，唐莉佳只要张手便能整个握住，女孩子特有的柔软让她有些舍不得收回手，便顺着左婧媛的意思把手停在了上面。</p><p>“唐莉佳——”她看着左婧媛的脸在面前不断放大。<br/>
“你很喜欢对不对，嗯...”“不然...不然你开始就可以拒绝的。”<br/>
是的，她可以拒绝，但是她怕...她真的怕吗？唐莉佳不知道自己心里的恐惧来自哪里，她怕的左婧媛的背景？又或者是...别的东西？<br/>
左婧媛突然发力，便把唐莉佳整个人都拉了下来，两个人都陷进了杂乱的被窝里。<br/>
“唐莉佳，我们是一类人...啊...”她的腿还夹着对方的手，不让唐莉佳退出去。<br/>
“你总是一副什么都不在乎的样子...”<br/>
“但其实，你什么都放不下。”<br/>
她直言不讳，不断揭开唐莉佳的伤疤，看着唐莉佳一脸痛苦的样子，左婧媛竟然还笑了出来，她脸上的红晕还未散去，却异常得显的病态。</p><p>唐莉佳好像真的生气了，她不由分说的又挤进去一根手指，用自己的行动让左婧媛闭嘴，在黑白条纹囚服下的皮肤很冷，但她的手却很热，细长的手指直插进花液泛滥的花园中，把里面搅的一团糟，左婧媛情不自禁地抬起了腰，小腹里一阵阵暖流流过，缠绵的快乐中夹杂了一些疼痛，但这并不影响她在唐莉佳有些粗暴的操弄中达到了顶端。<br/>
“哈...哈...说到你痛处了？”<br/>
唐莉佳的正看着自己的手发愣，左婧媛倒是不会放过任何一个说话的机会。<br/>
她的身子还有点发软，但她还是强势地一个翻身把唐莉佳按在了身下，“做个交易，我帮你报复那些人，你乖乖听我的话。”<br/>
那些人自然是指的把唐莉佳送进来的人。前男友试图强奸她然后把她送去卖淫的地方，但唐莉佳在挣扎之际“失手”杀了前男友，而前男友的家里有钱有势，便强行给她判了个防卫过当。<br/>
她怎么能不恨？</p><p>看着不再挣扎的唐莉佳，左婧媛露出一个得逞的笑容，她低头下去吻住那苍白的唇，伴随着一声低语。<br/>
“那么，现在，该我了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>